


Frozen to Death

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearing a identical scream back, she knew she had hit her target, but it was short lived. (Based on NipahDUBS, 'Do You Want To Build A Snowman - Horror Movie Mix' post on Tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen to Death

**_“Elsa….Elsa? It’s so cold…Where are you?”_** The chilly little voice called as Elsa, Queen of Arendelle slammed the doors of the castle shut from the blizzard forming outside, sprinting up the stairs past the throne, terrified as they slammed open, echoing the sound though the whole structure.

She continued up the stairs, the frost she usually produced covering the walls and footsteps in her path, no matter how much she willed it not to. _‘It’s not real, it’s not real...’_ She kept thinking to herself, but to no avail as the voice was getting closer and footsteps echoing louder behind her in the dark.

**_“Elsa….Elsa? Come and play with me! Let’s play in the snow! Do you wanna build a snowman?”_ **

The last words made her scream, backed against the wall as she projected a spike down the stairs into the shadows. Hearing a identical scream back, she knew she had hit her target, but it was short lived when several eyeless zombie like Olaf’s came trudging up the staircase, leaving snow in their path.

She quickly fired ice shards at them, hitting several and cutting off some of their heads or arms, but they kept reforming or healing, melting her ice down to just drops of water and not themselves.

She started running again and finally got to the top of the stairs to get into her room. As she lunged forward, the Olaf’s grabbed onto her.

“No, let me go, let me go!” She screamed, kicking and throwing ice back at them as she reached for the light blue, snowflake covered door as it kept getting far away. No matter how hard she tried, they wouldn't budge, starting to cover her up with snow. More and more of them came up the stairs, behind him, a horrible vision.

Her hair was white, limbs and skin pale and throbbing with the undead. Her eyes were fully white except of the red veins somehow pulsing, not even filled with moving red blood. She wore a ragged and ripped gown speckled with frost and a vicious childlike smile.

**_“There you are Elsa, why were you running from me? I just wanted to play…”_ **

The snow was overwhelming her attempts to get it off, swallowing her down. “Please, leave me alone, let me go!” She screamed. “You’re dead, you’re not real!”

 ** _“Hush now Elsa…”_** Her face smiling was the only thing Elsa saw as the snow swallowed her into cold darkness. **_“Let’s go build a snowman...”_**


End file.
